String of Feelings
by Erase Away
Summary: Drabbles galore! Originals, cliches all surrounding our favorite two boys. [NaruSasu] Yaoi
1. Drunken Kisses

Ok. I'm having writer's block for Lily's Bookshop. Mainly because I already knew it was pointless with no plot. EH...whatever.

Drabbles(cliched ones) have been dominating in my mind lately. I'm going to make a whole string of them. Constructive Critiscim is wanted.

3

--

Cliche number one: Drunken confessions

* * *

Sasuke was pretty sure he was in love, although he really had no clue because he had never been in this kind of love before. The kind with fireworks and butterflies, sparkles and that thing called true love. Too bad it was one sided and more than just a slight peccadillo. The thing is, emotions are not mean to be ignored and put on the back burner. Keep them suppressed within you for too long and you'll explode. Yet, Sasuke didn't listen to his own logical mind and proceeded to try to suppress the fact that he just might, MIGHT, be in love with the village idiot, Naruto.

Most of the time, things never go the way that you wish they would. Every day Sasuke spent his time in Naruto's company was torture for his poor heart. He had to suppress the urge to tackle the boy and just ravage him on the surface. Every single day. Not to mention the jealous, silent rages that he would go in to when anyone even got close to him. Soon it was taking a toll on Sasukes' mind. He became very bitter and irritable.

Finally, one drunken night, all the feelings came flooding out. Naruto had challenged Sasuke to a drinking contest. Both were very competitive and drank around ten bottles of fine sake. Both were rip roaring drunk. Sasuke had won, as he tended to do and wanted a prize. After all, don't contest usually give a prize to the winner? Due to his drunken state, Sasuke had lost all his inhibitions and he decided to go ahead and kiss Naruto. Not really expecting anything but rejection.  
So he was a little more than surprised when the blonde kissed him back. Arms came circling around each other and it was a full seven minutes. Before they finally broke apart.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled a real smile and started attacking Narutos' surprisingly soft lips again.

The pair didn't notice, but the whole room was cheering with the exception of Neji sulking in the corner.


	2. For You

Constructive Critiscim is wanted.

Cliche number two: Sasuke comes back to Konoha for Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was back. Back from Sound. Back from his strange platoon. Back from promises of vengeance and bloodshed. But no one knew why, except for a ninja named Naruto and Sasuke himself.

--

In the darkness of the night, two boys, two men, a pair lay in a small clearing. Three tree stumps behind them. Trees surrounded the area in a semi circle. They lay next to each other; a companionable silence between them

One of the figures turned towards the other. " Hey…"

The other turned to face them.

" Why exactly did you come back?" He asked. It was too dark to tell but he thought that the other might have smiled.

" I think you already know why…"

" I do?! When did you tell me? Was I suppose to figure this out by myself?! Hints? Clues? Did I completely miss something?"

The other smirked. " You still are a dobe."

" Hey! Well I mastered the-!"

" I'll tell you why."

"Why?"

" You."

"Really?"

" What do you think baka? Are you that dense?"

" Um..."

" For you...ok?"

The boy grinned and put his arm around the other one. Satisfied, he once again turned to face the heavens. A content silence settled between the two as they watched the skies together.


	3. Nightly Misdemeanor

Cliche #3: AU. Sasuke & Naruto are having an affair.

* * *

It wasn't right, but when was having an affair ever right?

Kisses in four star hotel rooms; a quick wild night of love making. It wasn't just sex.

Afterwards it was cold showers and hasty retreats back into their regular and mundane lives, back into the arms of their waiting partners. It wasn't beneficial for either or them.

But still the cycle continued. An arranged appointment, a few lies, a night full of desires that shouldn't be fulfilled.

With all things said though, the nights did mean something to those two men.

Therefore it wasn't wrong.

* * *

I didn't think too much of this one. Maybe a bit too vague...I don't know.

Critque?


	4. Hero

Slight NaruSasu.

* * *

**Hero**

He's anxious about the mission. An infiltration of the Sound Village. Terrified really. He liked the higher level missions that the new team 7 gets. He really does. He enjoys feeling like a hero.

But for once, just once he wishes someone else would be the hero for him so that all his troubles can be swooped away and forgotten.

So that he can sleep and dream without fear and worries. So that he can feel like his bright orange self again.

So that Sasuke will come back to Konoha and be part of their team again, because as much as Naruto hates to admit it; he misses Sasuke like hell.

Naruto wants a lot of things in life.

But most of all, he wants his hero to be Sasuke.


	5. Memory

Mostly Sakuracentric drabble. Sometimes you have to give her a little credit.

I like reviews as much as a dog and its' bone.

* * *

Sakura remembers many things.

She remembers when she first developed her crush on Sasuke. She was an innocent young girl whose greatest fear was that people would mock her for her forehead.

She remembers Naruto and Sasuke's kiss in class. She remembers feeling as bloodthirsty as an eleven year old genin can be to beat up Naruto.

She remembers when Kakashi-sensei walked into the classroom. She wasn't very impressed with him when those erasers fell on his head.

She remembers Naruto's face when Sasuke was presumed dead from the fight with Haku. It was unnerving to see the bright and optimistic boy tremble in fear and...overwhelming sadness.

She remembers the night that Sasuke left. She was sure that her heart broke that day.

All those things are seemingly unimportant now, because when she saw Naruto's face as Sasuke walked in to the clearing where team 7 met every morning. As he walked back into their lives, she forgot everything.


End file.
